Spirit Bound
by Shadow Kissed101
Summary: This is my first Fanfic and I hope you like it and review. I think it sucks
1. The Awakening

**Okay People here's the thing.  
If you people want to read more of it, I want atleast 10 reviews or else I won't update. So yeah! ENJOY!!!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"_Please leave her!" She begged in agony and pain only by the sight of another loved one in the same pain. "Aaahh but this may result in lack of knowledge; one must get to know the price they have to pay, everything isn't for free young Dhamphir", __exasperated the cold voiced monster. The bloodcurdling scream that ripped from the angel could've ripped your soul apart. And yet the person who wasn't being harmed had the same effect_…This can't be happening…This is soo not happening…A scream escaped from my throat before I could stop it. My eyelids shot open and moisture covered my forehead. The light flipped on with out a source to be seen and right beside her was the other part of my soul the blond angel beside me…..Lissa. "Rose Rose ROSE!!", her queries wasn't having any effect at all, the only thing that mattered was that she was safe. Safe as she could ever be in this world where **HE **might was hunting for her. I lunged in to Lissa's arms. "Rose don't scare me like that what happened", I could feel that fear inside her, the only that mattered to her was me. "Nothing Liss", I was supposed to be protecting her and I didn't want my nightmares ruining her day, "God don't lie to me", she sighed. "Okay fine it's that same dream Liss ,". Jeez where were Adrian's harassing dreams when you needed them. Lissa knew everything that was needed to be known. No more secrets from us, well only one which I didn't even want to remember, it was horrible the drugged endorphins from a strigoi...UGH!

Dimitri the love of my life who I failed to kill 3 times already and really I don't think I could take the soul ripping pain of trying to kill him for a fourth time. But then the other option (on which many people I know have assumed is a fairy tale) was to search for my worst living enemy's half-brother Robert Doru. There was a saying Dimitri taught me "_Dream as if you'll live forever, live as if you'll die today.__"_ Translation: Don't lack during day time or any time at all danger is in every corner. Well my dreams weren't as perfect as some other rich lucky Moroi or human. No my life was about protecting the person I love the most my best friend and also the Last Living Dragomir. A royal blood which might go extinct at any minute just because of my stupid plans. "What time is it?', I asked ,

"Nearly lunch anyway no one expects you to be at class with what you've been through" , Gentle as always, I couldn't even believe that 5 days ago she was the fierce Moroi who broke a nose of a Moroi.

As I rose a heaviness brought me back down again. Always hated head rush always will. Once more and I was successful. Time to go downstairs' and face the love of my friends and family. So many emotions it's a wonder if Lissa had the same connection as me she would be 'inside' me 24/7.

Adrian's deep green eyes followed me as I entered the room. I had a feeling he would be giving me the 'assignment' he promised two days ago. Wow no way would he do that much work."Hey", I greeted him. "Finally awake thy Sleeping beauty", Christian's snarky remark from the corner "And yet this beauty isn't willing to go with thy Hotty", Adrian commented. Really even after all this time I've been away his flirty comments won't stop."Hey Ivashkov completed your homework?", It was good to know I still had that smartass sarcastic side of me. "Talking of that I actually do", I froze. He obviously noted my reaction and to make it even more shocking he added,"And when is my homework due you know just in case I mean now is great, here you go madamoiselle", He passed me a pink envelope and as I took it out a great title caught my eye

**Why Rose should give me a chance.**

_I am always there for her and I understand her need that's why I don't question them. I also think we will make a very cute couple. _

_Its not only that but I love her insanely and she has changed me a lot even though she doesn't know it._

_She makes me a better person and I feel some how connected to her._

_All I want is one chance no strings included._

_If you want don't feel comfortable or for any other reason then its okay I will not stop you from going back to your dorm. Nothing but one night. _

_I don't care what other people might say and I think you should let us try. And its not like it will be too serious I mean, its just one date right?_

_So yeah,_

_Adrian Ivashkov_

I couldn't believe this. He actually did this. He had a point though, one date couldn't hurt…You're not betraying him at all Rose anyways he would've want you to move on….I read it one more time.

"Well?", Adrian of course asking for some comment.

"Hmmm"

"Well……..Okay but only one date no strings attached thought right?",

"Of Course not", his face was ecstatic like his one true wish had come, of course this was exactly his wish. "I'll pick you up at 6:00", he stood up walked over to me and his warm lips brushed my cheek. "Thanks you", he whispered.


	2. Luck

**Well here it is, even when I didn't feel like writing here is my boring work. Please review and enjoy! And the same thing as the last chapter REVIEW!!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**I sighed. Here we go again. In the same beyond boring class of the most pissing teacher of the year...Stan. _Guardian Alto_ to be more polite. How polite can I be when this teacher was getting on my nerves! Man! Really I mean I thought after I got back I would have at least some respect from him BUT NO! All I get is his normal snarky side and the one who throws me out of class time and time again. The only thing that did change was the snarky was a bit less snarky and the thing I appreciated was that he avoided me as much as he could which made me more or less a bit more relaxed. With what happened with the letter I wasn't as relaxed as any other person. And with other depressing matters on my hand (and by depressing I mean Adrian's date tonight). "Miss Hathway", Stan's voice was as exasperated as my thoughts……"**Miss HATHWAY", **Stan's voice shook the room. "Do I have to repeat again", He looked at me in pity. "ARGH the answer is for you to piss OFF!!", and there goes my control. "Get out", He barely got that out of his mouth, anger much! "GET OUT OF MY CLASS AND DON'T COME IN UNTILL YOU LEARN SOME PROPER MANNERS! I DON'T KNOW WHAT GUARDIAN BELIKOV TAUGHT YOU!!!!".  
Oh no he didn't. I can't believe he was blaming this on Dimitri. I stomped out of class and slammed the door behind me leaving me peers in a blank façade.

I ran and ran and ran. Ran away from my life. I got to the place where once my whole life started again. I ran laps. I lost count but I just ran. My emotions all behind me. Puffing I didn't stop. It was an hour later; it could've been a day a year I just didn't care. Some unknown person tackled me from behind and darkness again. I guessed someone was by my side since I couldn't see the light. I knew this place off by heart. The Infirmary. Why did I have to be in this bloody place every bloody day!

"Little Dhamphir?", Adrian's voice whispered beside me. "Don't need to fake my darling" "I know you can open your lovely eyes and gaze them in to my gorgeous eyes". So typical of him. "Argh", was all I could manage. My eyes opened and I saw how close he was to me. He leaned in closer and his softly touched mine. They were so warm and somehow a bit of electricity flowed between us. "See nothing to worry about Rose", the way he spoke I was sure he felt it too. "I thought you weren't going to push!", and there goes my right hook which he unfortunately managed too avoid. He laughed it was like music. "Yes nothing to worry other than the mighty Rose", he jumped off the bed and (still laughing) left the room. The doctor came in and as usual did the normal procedures. As soon as she left with a quick "Get well soon" Lissa can running in. "Rose", was all she could say but her thoughts raced on without words. _Rose I am_ _so sorry about Stan. _Her feeling was so passionate for me my heart ached so badly.**(A.C****: I can't put this in words because when I am writing it I feel Lissa's pain and there are no words for it T_T)**

First Christian. Now me. It was literally tearing her apart. I hugged her soo tightly I wish I could keep her intact like that. "Lissa Lissa Lissa", I chanted her name. "I promise I will **TRY** to bring Christian to his senses. I jumped so quickly out of the bed that I kinda lost my balance. "Wait you can't go now", her stress was so high lately. "Yes I can", I said in a determined voice. I ran off and nearly bumped in to Christian himself. Luckily _he_ caught me. "Hey Christian", I said in a steady voice. "Rose man when are you coming to my classes?" "I need your awesomeness the mighty power!", here we go again with the sarcastic part. "Look Christian enough with your thinking time" "You know how painful my heart's become all of a sudden", I didn't realise I was shouting. "Look Lissa and I are literally breaking 'okay?", I said in a lower voice. "Dimitri now you" "I am trying not to push but Lissa loves you beyond anything and she needs your strength", his face was pale and blank, god I wish this was working. " At least come sit with us at lunch", I pleaded. I didn't see the water from my eyes leak down my cheek. "Please", He hugged me "I'll come but I'll like to start slow please Rose understand", "I do, well bye", As soon as he turned away I switched in on Lissa…..The Library. I turned away and bumped in to Adrian. I swear these people were doing this on purpose. "Little Dhamphir what a surprise" "I didn't know you liked getting your ass kicked" "I would love to see some action between us really but I need to go now so don't get that anxious for our date Rosy", "What is that like a new nickname for me?", Jeez. "Now run along and play with your other friends", Adrian waved off before I could reply.

The Library…………


End file.
